Unsteady Life
by I Ship So Much Yuri
Summary: Death's come back for  10 more teens who have defied death's wish!
1. The Begining

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I don't own Ashley or Levi either!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>With these teens life was all about Fun,Sex,And Parties. But when they go on a road trip to Boston, MA from Montreal,Canada which was only 5 hours and 30 minuets depending if you take I-89 S.<p>

**Gabe's PoV**

"Jacob let me go so I can read the map!" Emily yelled trying to breaking out of his grip.

"Why do you have to read the map anyways." Jacob said kissing Emily on the cheek then letting her go.

"Em where do we have to go now?" I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Continue onto I-89 S." Emily said "Oh and turn on the radio-" Emily was cut off by Adam.

The song 'Sorry for party rocking by LMFAO' started playing.

"Turn it all the way up!" Adam yelled from the back of the van with his arm around Allison.

"Your so loud you know!" Allison yelled over the music.

"Not as loud as you were last night!" Adam said causing Allison's face to go red.

"EW! man" The twins yelled at the same time.

"Shut up!" Allison yelled trying to keep her voice from breaking.

The we all started laughing all but Levi.

"Come on Levi, laugh." Connor said tickling him.

"Yeah you know you want to." Kyle said tickling his neck finally getting a laugh from him.

"Okay, okay I'm laughing damn."Levi said laughing.

"Em how much farther." I said putting my head back.

"Look up and see." Emily said wrapping her arms around Jacob.

"Babe, Carly wake up and look." I said shaking her with my free hand.

"Hmm cool, yeah whatever... Oh my god it beautiful!" She said fully awake now.

"Yeah." Everyone said looking at Carly.

"So where is hotel W Boston." I said looking out the window.

"Take a left here and then park in the underground parking garage." Emily said.

We all got out the car and checked in which was very expensive like 2,000 and up.

"Okay me and Carly are on 8 floor room 803." I said grabbing our keys "Say your floor and room #." I added in.

"Me and Allison are on the 5th floor room 514." Adam said.

"Me and Connor are on 3rd floor room 302." Kyle said.

"I'm on floor 9 room 921." Levi said sitting on the chairs.

"Emily and me are on floor 7 room 707." Jacob said.

"Okay now we all have or rooms lets go unpack and be back here in an hour." I said as everyone nodded and walked to the elevators.

Me and Carly walked to our room hand in hand, and we walked into the room we unpacked within 10 minuets so I turned on the T.V and Carly was taking a shower.

For some reason I decided to change when Carly walked out the bathroom in a pink tank top and basketball shorts and The only thing I was wearing were shorts. Its not like she's never seen me like this Before, Hell shes seen more.

"Hey." Carly said sitting on the bed looking at me, letting her wet light brown hair drip down her shoulders.

"Hey." I said back sitting next to her wiping the water off her shoulders.

"thanks." She said falling backwards on her back.

"Your welcome." I said kissing her deepening it by the second turning it into a make-out running my hands up and down her stomach, But was ruined by a knock at the door.

"What." I said annoyed for them ruining a moment.

"Sorry man." Levi said.

"What do you want Levi?"I said even more annoyed.

"Just wanted to ask you for money, you got enough to break a twenty?" Levi asked.

"Here." I said handing him the money "Now leave and don't come back unless its important." I said closing the door.

I sat back down on the bed next to Carly "Wow." I said falling on my back.

"Lets all go swimming." Carly said getting her phone out.

"How about a shower instead?" I said "With me."

Carly gave me the most amused face ever "I just took one." Carly said laughing.

"You can never be to clean." I said "Please." I said begging on my knees in front of her "Come on you know you want to."

"What does that matter?" Carly said "Not right maybe later, if your good today."

"Fine." I said as I kissed her one more time before I walked to my suitcase.

_"Get dressed were going to the New England Zoo"_ _- Kyle_

"Get dressed I guess were going to the zoo." I said taking my shorts off to put black skinny jeans and a green polo and black supreme vans.

"I'm already dressed you know." Carly said grabbing the card key.

She was dressed in skinny jeans with flat boots and a white tank top with a knit beret.

"Ready, lets go!" I said walking to the door but I hit my foot on the side of the door "Ow! Fuck! My Foot!" I limped to the lobby.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked waiting down the hall.

"Yeah just hit my foot." I said jogging down to her.

I pulled out my phone once we got in the elevator _"Where's the zoo at anyways?" _I texted Kyle back.

About twenty seconds later the elevator shook violently.

"Whoa!" Carly said falling knocking me over as well "Sorry Gabe." She said as she lifted herself off of me.

"No problem but did you get hurt at all?" I asked getting up.

"Uh...no?" She said.

"Okay." The doors opened just as I said that and I saw bouncing bubbly blonde walking over this way.

"Gabriel?" She said running up to me hugging me "We haven't seen each other since 7th grade." She said letting go.

I got the meanest look from Carly I've ever seen in my life then I look over I see Levi hiding behind a bush _"Whats happening!" _ I thought to myself.

"Yeah long time no see Ashley, this is my girlfriend Carly." I said gesturing to Carly "Carly this is my cousin Ashley."

"Hi Carly." Ashley said.

"Hi Ashley." Carly said calming down a little.

"Oh and that's Levi, you know, in the bush...over there." I said a little ashamed.

"Why is he way over there?" Ashley asked.

"I will go see, stay here while I go talk to him." I said jogging over to where Levi was standing.

"Really, a bush." I said sitting down next to him.

"Were else did I have?" He said burying his face in his knees "Is she wondering why I'm in the bush?"

"Uh yeah." I said putting a hand on her shoulder "I mean if you got to know her she might like you too."

"I highly doubt that." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, what about Courtney?" I said.

"She's dead." He said "And she's not coming back, ever again." He said looking over the bush again.

"She would want you to move on and take chances." I said walking back over to the girls "Now come on Emo."

"Shut up _Rex_" He said using my old nickname that everyone forgot except him.

"I hate that name you know" I said putting my arm around Carly "But this is Ashley."

"Hi I'm Ashley." Ashley said shaking Levi's hand.

"Levi we went to school together but never talked so you won't remember me." He said.

"Now since your here you wanna go to the zoo with us." I said waving at the rest of the group coming out the Elevator's.

Adam, Kyle, Connor, and Jacob came running in the lobby and practically jump on Ashley falling on the ground laughing.

"Hi boys!" Ashley trying to get up.

"ASHLEY!" The boys all screamed.

"Come on you all have girlfriends." Levi said blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah because you liked Ashley since 5th grade." Kyle said forgetting Ashley was right beneath him.

"WHAT!" Levi said with his blush deepening then running out the the door to the street.

"Really Kyle?" I said running with Adam to catch up with Levi who was halfway down the street by now.

"Dude join track." Adam yelled after grabbing Levi's shoulder but by the time we got to him he was crying.

"I fucking hate Kyle!" He yelled causing people to look at us " He ruins everything even when he likes her too!"

"Levi calm down-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"NO!" He said shoving me off of him "He gets everyone, he told Courtney about my problems and she dumped me and that night she died." He said on the verge of tears "He causes me so much pain and sorrow that Ashley is the only one I have left."

"Lets go back." Adam said grabbing Levi's shoulder's.

"Lets just all go to the zoo and have fun okay." I said walking back.

"Fine whatever." Levi said walking back.

Once we got back Kyle was crying "What happen, Where's Ashley?" I said looking around.

"She went to the bathroom." Carly said "And Ashley got pissed at him and yelled at him for making Levi cry."

"Can you go get her so we can leave." I said walking to get the van.

Once we got to the zoo it was packed to the max.

"Let's go see the elephants." Kyle said.

"I want to see the penguins!" Ashley yelled out in excitement.

"Fine" Kyle said mad.

Just then a rock hit my face "OW! What the fuck!" I yelled holding my head. But then I heard Screaming.

"Kyle lets go this way." I said.

"No I'm going this way." He said walking.

Since he wasn't going alone we all went but just as he turned the corner to the elephants then a baby elephant stampeded over Kyle Smashing him.

"Oh shit, KYLE!" Connor tried to run up to him but Jacob grabbed his arms.

Somehow all the animals got loose and manage to attack and somehow Ashley didn't notice a thing.

Connor was running through the food court kitchen and knocked over the hot grease pan and it spilled all over him causing him to burn to death.

Adam was running next to Allison who happen to trip and fall over into the panda bear exhibit and landed on baby panda and the mother got pissed and attacked her. Lets say she died.

Adam keep running after seeing that and ran into a jaguar and the the giant cat ripped his head off.

Emily has asthma and had a asthma attack and died in front of Jacob and then he got mauled by a bear.

Ashley loses balance and falls into to ice cold water but Levi grabs her hand and pulls her up then he falls over and drowns.

Ashley started running blindly trips over a rock and hits a kangaroo in the back and hits her with its tail and breaks her neck.

Carly was running and jumps over the railing of the alligator pit and gets eaten by them.

I tried to save her by running up to the railing but only in time to hear her scream in agonizing pain but then I hear a growl from behind me and when I turned around I saw a white lion snarling at me and right as it was about to strike everything was back to normal and everyone was alive.

"Let's go see the elephants." Kyle said.

"I want to see the penguins!" Ashley yelled out in excitement.

"Fine" Kyle said mad.

Just then a rock hit my face "OW! What the fuck!" I yelled holding my head.

"NO! where all going to die if we stay here any longer Please lets go." I said now on the verge of tears thinking about Carly.

"Your being over dramatic, calm ya nuts and lets go." But just as kyle said that then there was Screaming.

just as he turned the corner to the elephants then a baby elephant stampeded over Kyle Smashing him.

"Oh shit, KYLE!" Connor tried to run up to him but Jacob grabbed his arms.

"Now lets go!" I said grabbing Carly's hand and running out front with everyone "Come on back to the hotel!"

Once we got back to the hotel and in me and Carly's room Connor dropped to the ground crying.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Connor yelled directly at me "Why!"

"He wouldn't listen to me or anyone!" I yelled "And your next to DIE!"

"What?" He asked.

"After Kyle died you did to then ,Allison,Adam,Emily,Jacob,Levi,Ashley." I said then I turned to Carly "Then you and me."

"Fuck you!" Conner said walking out the door slamming it.

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"I don't really know but I really need some time to think now." I said holding my head "Can you all come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure bye." she said walking out the door with everyone.

I just took a shower and I was in a towel when Carly bust through the door in her pajamas which where white tank top and pink short shorts giving me a piece of paper with Ashley's number and room number on it.

"Thanks." I said kissing her that lasted for about two minutes before I realized I was still in a towel and I felt it slipping down my leg "Carly my towel."

"Huh oh my god I'm sorry." She said "Maybe you should put some underwear on first."

"How about you get undressed as well." I said "I was good today."

"Maybe later Gabe get some sleep." She said getting into the bed.

"Fine alright." I said putting on my blue and white plaid boxers and jumping in next to her kissing her neck earning a moan from her "Carly?"

"What?" She said.

"Your a virgin right?" I asked.

"Yeah and so are you."She said.

"Have you ever thought about me and you having sex?" I asked.

"Yeah but only when I think like that, Why?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah but not tonight Gabe." She said laughing at me and turning to face me.

"Fine." I said kissing her head "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

* * *

><p>Hi Hi Hi! This is Me luvs pokemon saying to review my cousin's chappiiiiiieeee!<p> 


	2. Dying With Your Brother

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I don't own Ashley or Levi either!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabe's PoV.<em>**

When I woke up, everything from yesterday all came back to me, seeing Ashley again, the vision, Kyles death, Everything. I heard the water running from the shower and found Carly nowhere to be seen.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up more and when I looked in the mirror I saw Carly get out the shower fully naked.

"Gabe!" Carly yelled from the shower wrapping herself in a towel fast "Get out!"

"So sorry Carly!" I yelled covering my eyes and running out the room "Really sorry!"

I grabbed a pair of plaid shorts and black tank top and fell back onto the bed.

Carly walked out the bathroom wearing sweats and my blue shirt with a deep shade of red on her face "Sorry for freaking out on you Gabe." She said Sitting next to me "I should have locked the door and not yelled at you."

"No problem, It happens to everyone." I said holding her hand "How about we all go to spring brook national park ?"

"Are you sure you want a person who almost killed you to go to the national park with you?" She said.

"I wouldn't want any other girl." I said.

"What about _Ashley_?" Carly said.

"Babe, she's my cousin." I said kissing her then digging through my clothes to find my trunks "Meow?"

"What?" Carly asked as she grabbed her stripped pink-white bikini.

"Nothing." I said laughing and grabbing towels to dry off with.

"You get weirder everyday you know." Carly said handing me her swimsuit to put in the bag "Ready?"

"Meow." I said nodding my head getting a laugh from her then going to Levi's room.

When we got there his door was cracked a little, I pushed it open to find Levi doing one-handed push ups with his feet on the bed, and you could tell he did this often due to his six-pack and him sweating a lot.

"Working out there Levi?" I said scaring him causing him to fall on his face.

"Uh yeah you look like you do this often?"Carly said.

"Oh yeah, I do, it helps me focus my feelings and emotions." He said wiping his forehead with a towel "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if were coming to the park today?" Carly said digging through his clothes.

"Uh yeah sure, let me just tell the group." Levi said taking his phone out.

"I already did that Levi." Carly said "There already waiting for us to get there now."

"But it's only...2:45" Levi said sounding like he didn't realize it was that late already "Oh?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Here Now lets go meet everyone at Spring brook national park." Carly said grabbing my hand and walking to the door.

"Hey wait up!" Levi yelled catching up with us.

People were looking at us strangely as we got to the lobby and I realized some of those people where at the zoo when Kyle died.

"Most of these people where at the zoo yesterday." I said into Carly's ear.

"I know and I don't like then staring at us." Carly said.

"Hey! Look somewhere else Bitch!" Levi yelled causing everyone to look away.

"When I said I didn't like them looking at us I didn't mean yell at them!" Carly said hitting him in the shoulder.

"First, Ow! Second, they're not looking anymore, so can we leave?" Levi said walking out the door to the lobby.

When we got in the cab, we all sat in the back when we had to pass the zoo where Kyle died I saw Carly stiffen and grab my hand and Levi did the same but grabbed Carly's hand. Him holding her hand was no problem for me because he was like a little brother for me and a friend for life to Carly.

"Sorry." Levi said letting go of Carly's hand "I just felt like I needed to grab something."

"No!, hold my hand I want all of us to promise something." Carly said grabbing his hand.

"Promise that if I die tell my dad I love him and never hated him and only said that because I was mad." Carly said.

"Promise to tell Ashley I've always loved her if I don't say it or if I do then tell my mom I'm sorry for the hell I've caused her and I love her." Levi said.

"Promise to tell my sister Sydney I never intended to die, my mom I never felt love from her but I always loved her, tell my dad Sorry he couldn't see me graduate on time and left them there to sorrow." Carly looked at me starting to tear up.

I never told her about how I was never loved at my house and stuff or that I got held back in 5th grade from running away from home so much.

"Promise." We all said even the cab driver was crying.

"That's all so sweet, you kids are something you know." The driver said.

"Mind your business man." Levi said laughing.

We got the park and met everyone at the picnic table.

"Where have you all been." Allison said in black shorts and purple tank top.

"We got held back a bit." Carly said looking at me.

"She obviously gave him head." Adam said laughing earning a hit in the gut from Allison.

"No! We didn't do that!" Carly yelled looking back at me eying me for help.

"We didn't do anything, we went to get Levi who was working out, then the cab driver went all emotional." I explained.

"Yeah he was all crying and crap it was so funny when Gabe tried to calm him down and-" Levi stop talking and spotted Ashley walking out the woods in her swimsuit jumping. I could tell Levi was about to burst.

"Hey guys there a water fall over here and a underwater cave lets go!" Ashley yelled and ran back into the wood.

Levi practically ripped his shirt of and ran behind her "Wait up." Levi yelled.

"Well lets go" Allison grabbed Carly's and Emily's hands and ran into the wood with Adam following not far behind.

"Well I guess we should change, huh?" Jacob said taking his shirt off "Well don't watch, change." Jacob said unbuttoning his pants.

I took off my shirt and shoes and pants then ran to a bush in my boxers to take them off and put on my trunks.

"Hurry up Gabe let's go!" Jacob said holding his clothes.

I ran up to him and stopped him "I have something to tell you." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh god she's not pregnant right." Jacob said looking worried.

"Oh no not that big of a thought." I said calming him down "We're still virgins."

"Oh then what is it?" He said looking around.

"I saw her naked and now I want to have sex with her." I said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Rewind, you saw her naked I can understand you want to have sex but I haven't even seen Emily naked yet!" He said.

"She was taking a shower and when I walked in she was just coming out so I saw her, I didn't think to knock." I said.

"Oh that's fine but we should get to the falls before the girls get pissed and you get non." Jacob said running to the woods but I followed close behind because we were the fastest kids in our state.

"Guys come on hurry up!" Ashley yelled jumping into the water behind the falls and Levi followed close behind.

"Conner where are you going." I said following him.

"I'm going to the creek, that's where." Conner said still walking.

"Just be careful okay I don't want anything to happen to you." I said grabbing his shoulder turning him around.

"What do I have to be careful about Gabe." Conner said shaking my hand off his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just saying be careful your next to die anyways." I yelled as he turned and punched me in the face knocking me down.

"Just because you called Kyle's death just as he died doesn't mean I'm going to die too." He said walking away.

I got up and walked back to the falls where everyone else was.

_**Normal PoV**_

Conner was walking behind the cabin to the stream when he heard splashing coming from the stream.

When he got there he saw three brown bears playing with each other.

Knowing that brown bears are his favorite animal and stuff he ran to play with them but seconds after he touches them he heard a low deep growl come from the bushes but he ignored it.

After about two seconds later he heard rocks sliding and when he turned he saw a momma brown bear charging at him.

Conner started running trying to avoid contact with the bear but it was right on his tail so if he kept going up she would catch him so he turned around and ran down the hill but fell but recovered fast.

Conner thought if he kept running he would die and if he kept running he would die so what was the point on trying so he gradually stated slowing down and the bear got closer but then a thought oh his brother popped in his mind.

Kyle wouldn't want him to die without a fight or to die running away, He would want him to die trying than die losing.

Conner grabbed a large stick and swung as hard a he could at the bears head, then the bear clawed at his stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

The bear pinned him down and started clawing him, Conner tried to grab the stick but it was too far from him, so he grabbed the closest and largest weapon near him.

He grabbed a rock and smashed it against the bears head causing it to fall over, but Conner wasn't done yet and just went all out on the bear until the thought of the cubs being alone running from bigger bears and not eating.

He threw the rock aside and got up holding his stomach as the bear clawed him across the face on last time before limping away.

Conner started running leaving blood trails on the leafs as he ran bleeding everywhere screaming and crying and clasped on the ground.

He hit the ground on his back facing the sky feeling it start to rain but as he looked around he saw Kyle leaning against the tree saying something but he couldn't hear him. As he continued to look around he saw other bright figures of people walking around talking and yet he heard nothing at all, some even had sun bright wings to there backs.

It stated raining harder now and Conner could fell his blood flowing out of him as he tried to move closer to where Kyle was, and as He reached there he used all his energy to scream at the top of his lungs one last time in pain, Acceptance,Agony, And Sorrow.

* * *

><p>Ya know if it sucked you can tell meh I won't care but yo girl MeLuvspokemon edited it so complain to her but itz like 4:30am so ima sleep. NBAye<p> 


	3. To Be In A Fontain!

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I don't own Ashley or Levi either!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabe's PoV.<em>**

"Conner!" I yelled running in where the scream came from.

"Where are you going." Carly yelled catching up stopping me before I could get into a full sprint.

"I need to find Conner, He next to die and I think he just did." I said.

"Why is there a penguin here." Ashley said causing everyone to look at her.

Adam grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her to keep running, "Where is he!" Adam yelled.

"He said he was going to the stream." I said running faster now getting more worried by the second.

We got to the stream and found an Injured bear and it's cubs sitting next to it.

I looked down to find a bloody rock and a broken stick that lead up the hill a little.

"Is he up there? "Carly asked grabbing my hand and squeezing it tight in fear of what we might find.

"Yeah I think he is Cause there foot prints with bear paws following close behind." I said.

"It's raining!" Ashley said holding her hand out.

"You just now realize that?" Adam said pulling her up the hill after me.

We walked a little farther until I saw Blood on leaves leading to a drag mark in the ground leading to a tree.

"Oh my god!" Emily screamed seeing Conner's body against the tree motionless "Call the ambulance."

"No! Call the SWAT Team!" Ashley yelled, making us look at her again.

"Why?" I asked.

"That Squirrel fell out of the tree!" Ashley yelled, pointing.

"Go...help it." I said as she ran over there.

"Okay, so how do we help him?" Carly asked.

"Just pick him up." Jacob said.

"No! The police will want us to leave him, it would be different if he was...alive, but we have to leave." I said.

"I just, don't, wait. Gabe, who was next in this little vision thingy you had?" Emily asked.

"It went, Kyle, Connor, Allison, Adam, Emily, Jacob, Levi, Ashley, then Carly, and me." I said.

We heard a scream, then we all ran toward Ashley, who screamed.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, putting up his fists.

"That penguin's here!" Ashley yelled.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Sometimes I wonder about her." I told Carly while we walked back to Connor.

"Sometimes you wonder, I'd have camera's installed in all the rooms at her house...just in case she like, get stuck in a corner, or something." Carly said.

"Uhhhhhh" I said.

2 Weeks Later

We where at the twins' Funeral.

"Somewhere over the rainbow!" Ashley yelled.

"Bluebirds fly!" She kept singing.

"She's really good." Carly said. "But why'd she pick this song?"

"She met the twins under a rainbow. That's where I introduced her to them." I said.

"Aw, cute." Carly said, probably imagining us long ago, under a rainbow talking.

She finished the song and came down from the stage.

She was crying. "What's wrong?" I said as rain started to fall.

"I remember when we met them." she said.

"Gabe?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I miss that penguin." She said.

"Yeah, so do I." I said as I hugged her.

"What about Connor?" Carly asked.

"Oh, we were talking about him." I said.

"Sure." Carly said knowing that Ashley wouldn't be talking about them.

"Anyways what are we gonna do now?" Emily asked dragging Jacob with her.

"I guess we can just go back to the hotel now." I said.

"Wait!, Who's next." Adam asked gripping Allison's hand tighter.

"Allison." I said looking around watching everyone but Adam move from her.

"No, no way not me I'm not dying now." Allison said running out the door.

"Allison!" Adam yelled running after her.

"Wow that was hard." I said, "But after her its Adam so..." I said sitting down.

"Can we just get back to the hotel now." Jacob said.

"No! If we leave them alone, they could die, and we won't even know!" Ashley yelled.

"That was...smart." Emily said.

"...I like chickens." Ashley said.

"Well we better go get them." I said as we started to run after them.

"WEEEE!" Ashley said as she ran past me.

"Hm, She must still be doing track and cross-country." I said to myself.

I stopped last year, because I wanted to start soccer.

I caught up to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, Gabe." Ashley said.

"You still do track and cross-country?" I asked.

"No, I stopped last year." She said.

"Oh, what do you do now?" I asked.

"I do Cheerleading now." She said.

"Really? Carly does Cheerleading." I said.

"I thought she looked familiar." Ashley said.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, I saw her last year, at the interns, in Canada."

"You went to Canada?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't come see us?"

"No, I was too busy counting chickens."

"We have chickens in Canada?" I asked.

"No, Fried Chicken." She said.

"Where!" I stopped running to look around.

"No, that's what I was counting." Ashley said as she pulled me forward.

"Oh, haha." I said nervously.

"Haha, yeah." She said as she slowed down, I bet to talk to Levi.

I heard footsteps come closer, and Carly ran up to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"So, how's it going?" She asked.

"It's going well so far." I said.

"Good." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

We found Allison at a fountain with Adam next to her.

"Hi!" Ashley yelled.

"Hey." Allison sniffled.

"Look, Alli, I didn't mean to make you upset, but, It's true." I said.

"I know, but I don't think it's gonna happen." She said.

We all sat down, except for Ashley, who was staring at something in a tree.

"At least we have each other." Carly said, as we all put our hands on each others shoulders.

Ashley turned around. "Hey! I wanna be in the group hug!" She said as she ran at me, jumping on me and pushing me into the fountain, causing a chain reaction.

Everyone, except for Ashley ended up in the water of the fountain.

We all looked at her, as we got up.

"Hehe. Oops?" Ashley said as she held up shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>WAH! Finally done, hey my lazy cousin made me write most of this chapter so know, I'm behind on MY stories. It's okay though, because I liked writing from another perspective!<strong>

** - Me Luvs Pokemon**


	4. Meeting Mark And Revealing Secrets

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I don't own Ashley or Levi either!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's<strong> **PoV**

"Well now that we fell in a fountain, We should get out of it." Gabe said grabbing mine and Carly's hand pulling us up.

"Yeah my bad." Ashley said looking at the fire hydrant.

"What's so interesting about that fire hydrant Ashley." I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"It's so, yellow." Ashley said. "Why can't it be red like in cartoons." Ashley added in.

"First thing is reality, Second There are red hydrants too look." I said pointing to a red fire hydrant across the street.

"Yay! It's red!" Ashley screamed happily.

"I really don't get you sometimes ya know." I said putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Nobody does really, but I like it that way, see you never know what might come out me next." Ashley said.

"Wow I'm slightly impressed and we are all gonna catch a cold if we stay out here any longer." I said.

"It's funny how we all fall into a fountain." Ashley said laughing.

"Your mood can never stay the same, can it?" Levi asked.

"Nope the reason why, is because I don't really like being one person." Ashley said.

"Ashley used to be really smart until we entered our first year of middle school." Gabe said.

"Really I never knew that?, Actually I never thought that possible for her." Emily said.

"Hey watch it car!, You almost hit the squirrel!" Ashley said yelling at the 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 that pulled into the funeral home.

"Great Ashley, Run!" Jacob yelled as we all started running.

"Hey stop, Carly!" The man who exited the car yelled, he looked about the same size as Adam and looked the same age as me.

"Carly stop!" The man yelled again.

Carly stopped and turned around as did we.

"What do you want?" Carly said.

"We need to talk, like now." The man said.

"Not now and not ever Mark." Carly said grabbing Gabe's hand and walking away.

"Who's that?" Mark asked.

"It's my boyfriend, Gabe meet Mark Rosario." Carly said.

"Wow a Soccer freak, you really lowered your standards." Mark said laughing.

"What the fuck did you just say?, You better fucking watch it pretty boy." Gabe said getting a little aggressive.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Mark said.

"You better be when I'm finished." Gabe yelled walking to him.

"Bring it on Unloved child or shall I tell them about you brother." Mark said in his face.

"How do you know about that." Gabe said a little shaken.

"Know what, oh that you killed your only brother." Mark said causing Gabe to put his head down.

"Or that you got held back a year from running away, or How your adopted?" Mark said laughing.

"Don't make up lies." Emily yelled.

"It's no lie, I got held back, I'm adopted and I killed my brother." Gabe said looking up with his watery green eyes turning a deep shade of green.

His eyes are normally blueish-green but when he's sad they turn dark blue but when he's pissed they turn dark dark green like almost black green.

"So you should be in jail then right?" Mark asked.

"Nope, there's a reason for all those problems." Gabe said.

"Oh yeah whats the reasons?" Mark said.

Carly could do nothing but listen when everything happens.

"I'm unloved because my mother hates me, I got held back because I never liked school, I'm adopted because my parents are dead, And I killed my brother because he killed my parents and held a gun to my head saying "Your nothing, and nothing to me." so I ended it by blowing his brains out by self-defense." Gabe said.

"Alright what about how you never loved anyone." Mark said causing Carly to look at Gabe.

"That rule changed this year." Gabe said, "Now can we all just leave."

"Gabe!" Mark yelled as we started walking.

"What Mark." Gabe yelled turning around.

"Nice job scoring the championships winning goal." Mark said getting back into the car.

"Okay I guess we can go." Gabe said then looking at his phone.

"Oh my god." Gabe said dropping his phone.

"What!" Carly yelled.

"It's from Mark, he says I better keep an eye on you all times or and he'll be watching me."Gabe said.

"Well me and Allison are going to the hotel with or without you guys." Adam said.

"Wait, he knows Ashley." Gabe said as Ashley's face fell into a face of anger.

"Well he know we decide who we marry right!" Ashley said yelling in anger.

"Wait what?" Carly said.

"Gabe and Me are supposed to marry each other but we said no." Ashley said.

"Oh." Carly said getting into the taxi cab.

The ride was alright besides the traffic and watching Carly and Gabe make out.

I mean its not that bad from there point of view but what me and Adam did when we got to our room was nothing compared to what happened.

But you know, I really enjoyed today I mean I was told I was going to die and fell into a fountain, heard somethings I never expected but it was an old fashion fun day besides the funeral.

"Allison I really hope if we do die we die together." Adam said snuggling up to me.

The feel of his bare skin on mine was exciting and warm and I loved it and I could tell my body did the same for his.

"Me too Adam, me too." I said falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Fun And Games With A Hint Of Death

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I don't own Ashley or Levi either!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The next day

"That Dude was weird yesterday." Ashley said as they were walking around in the park.

"Yeah, he was. And a jerk." Levi said.

The group reached the fountain that they fell into yesterday.

"Well, there's that." Allison said.

"Well well well, lookie here." The group turned around to the one person they didn't want to see.

"Hello, Gabe." Mark said with a sneer.

"What do you want?" Gabe said.

"I want your loved one to know what an evil monster you are." Mark said laughing

"OKAY!" Ashley said, stepping up in front.

"Well, hi little girl." Mark said.

"I'm just as old as you are!" Ashley said, looking at him.

"I know." Mark said.

"I don't like you, Mark." Ashley said.

"The feeling's mutual." Mark said.

"So leave." Ashley said.

"Not before I get my girlfriend back." Mark said looking at Carly.

"She doesn't like you, either!" Ashley yelled.

"What, she loves me." Mark said as he looked at her, lovingly, almost manically.

Ashley just glared at him.

"What? You got beef?" Mark said as he looked down at Ashley.

"You look...familiar." Ashley said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm out." Mark said as he turned and walked away.

"Hmmmm. I thought you said you weren't leaving?" Ashley said.

"Shut up." Mark said.

"He was rude." Ashley said when he was away.

"I'm wondering what his problem was." Gabe said.

"I don't know but I'm glad he's gone." Carly said.

"So I'm guessing he's your ex." Gabe said walking over to where she was standing.

"Yeah we broke up because he was moving to fast for me." Carly Explained.

"What do you mean to fast." Gabe said.

"I mean like he wanted to go all the way, and I wasn't ready." Carly said.

"Oh, Do you think I am moving to fast with you?" Gabe said.

"You, no, to me your moving a little slow." Carly said laughing.

"Well, in that case..." Gabe said laughing.

"If you say so, but what are you doing Ashley." Carly said.

"Uh nothing, looking at this raccoon family." Ashley said "There so cute, I want one." She said reaching for one.

A girl came up to her and swiped her hand away from the raccoons, but she looked familiar.

"You might not want to do that Ashley." The girl said still gripping her hand.

"How do you know me." Ashley said.

"You guys don't recognize me." The girl said.

"Uh no I don't think any of us do." Allison said.

"I was in your 4th grade class, none of you guys changed that much." The girl said.

"I'm Elise Corner , remember blonde hair, always sitting with the popular kids at lunch, never obeying what the teacher says." Elise said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now, your sister Alex dated Shane the nerd right?" Emily said.

"Yeah, Alex did, but _you_ don't look familiar at all." Elise said looking at Carly.

"Oh, I'm Carly Roberts, sorry." Carly said shaking Elise's hand.

"And let me guess, your doing Gabe?" Elise said.

"Ah!, No no, we...aren't there yet." Gabe said.

"Yeah, were taking things slow for now." Carly said.

"Okay don't get you panties in a bunch." Elise said giggling.

"Since when did squirrels fly?" Ashley asked looking at the sky.

"Only some of them do." Carly said.

"Why cant they all?" Ashley said.

"Uh some of them don't have extra skin to catch the air to fly." Carly said.

"Okay." Ashley said bringing her attention back to the squirrels in the sky.

"Well, where you guys heading now?" Elise said.

"Wherever we can I was thinking the arcade but I mean-" Jacob said.

"No we are going to the arcade today if you like it or not." Carly said.

"She loves her games when she can find them." Gabe said smiling.

"Well, lets all head out then." Elise said.

We got to them arcade and cashed twenty dollars and split it between the seven of us and played every game in sight.

"Allison." Adam groaned as she beat him in a game again, "Why can't you ever let me win?"

"Because I am better than you." Allison said as Adam walked away.

Allison went over to the -man and started playing it when Mark walked over to her with a coke in his hand.

"Hey, do you think you can help me out." Mark said leaning against the wall next to the machine.

"With what exactly?" Allison asked still not taking her attention off the game.

"Help me get Carly back." He said setting his coke on the machine.

"No." Allison said.

"Bitch!" Mark yelled unplugging the machine leaving the plug out on the floor.

"Listen here, I'm not letting some scum bag steal my friends girlfriend." Allison said.

"Well you know I got some dirt on you as well Allison." Mark said.

"Like?" Allison said.

"How you like Adam but you love Gabe and it hurts you every time you see them together huh." Mark said.

"You don't know shit Mark." Allison said.

"But it's true." Mark said, "Bitch, help me now." Mark said pushing Allison against the wall "Scream and I tell Adam."

Allison was against the wall above the outlet and cords, and on the verge of tears.

"Let me go Mark." Allison said.

"Not until you help me." Mark said.

"Well it's not gonna happen." Allison said spitting in Mark's face.

"Asshole!, your gonna pay bitch." Mark said hitting the machine accidentally making his drink fall over Allison and into the outlet, causing Allison to be electrified and to die.

"Oh Shit!" A man yelled running over to Allison's body on the ground against the ground dead.

"Allison!" Adam yelled running towards her body with the group.

"No!,Why!."Adam yelled.

Gabe ran towards Mark and tackled him to the ground and lifted him on the wall.

"What the hell did you do!" Gabe said.

"I didn't do anything." Mark said.

"Really you don't think killing a person is anything!" Gabe said hitting him into the wall.

"I didn't mean to!" Mark said.

"You didn't mean to!, Isn't that your cup of coke and Allison against the wall." Gabe said.

"I mean it I didn't want her to die just a little hurt." Mark said.

Gabe threw Mark into a racing game then into a Pin ball machine.

"Stop it!" Carly yelled.

"No!." Gabe said throwing Mark into another machine.

"Stop he's had enough." Carly said. "Gabe come back to us, me." Carly yelled as Gabe fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Gabe said putting his hands to his face "I went to far."

"I never knew you could get angry like that." Mark said.

"Normally I can't, not since that day with Kevin." Gabe said.

"Kevin, who's that."Carly said.

"He's dead, I killed him and I would've killed Mark if you didn't stop me." Gabe said.

"Okay everyone out front, Now!" The police officer said having the ambulance check out Mark and Allison's body.

"Carly, listen, I never get that angry that easily unless something like that happens."

"Like what?" Carly said.

"Someone hurts me mentally or emotionally." Gabe said.

"Can we just go home back to the hotel at least." Emily said.

"Mark I swear to god I will find you and kill you, you fucking hear me!" Adam said yelling as the cops where dragging him out of the arcade.

"Adam!,Calm down it's not the first time someone had died." Jacob said.

"But it's Allison, not Conner or Kyle but Allison." Adam said with tears rolling down his face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Elise said.

"Conner and Kyle died about two weeks ago and Adam you should be next." Jacob said.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm freaking out here." Adam said.

"And do you know Adam is going to die." Elise asked.

"Gabe saw it he saw Conner and Kyle's death and Allison was next now it's Adam's turn." Jacob said.

"Well this I need to look over at the hotel so we should probably leave now and talk to the police tomorrow." Elise said.

"Okay let's go." Gabe said


	6. We Understand Now, Study Time?

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION I LIKE THE NAME GABE SO I USE IT A LOT_**

**_I am so sorry for the delay I just stopped thinking and couldn't think major writers block. But im back on track so lets ROLL LOOOL_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabe's PoV<em>  
><strong>

"Gabe! What you had was called a premonition." Elise said busting though my door.

"And that is...?" Carly asked.

"It's when you, have a so called 'Vision' and see things in a bad or good way." Elise said.

"Oh." Carly said sitting on the bed.

"That doesn't really explain all the death's that's been happening." I said.

"Well yeah, but you saw deaths order. That means you can't stop but you can avoid it." Elise said.

"For how long?" Adam asked.

"I guess as long as you can, Adam." Emily said.

"Oh." Adam said.

"Well, the thing we can hope is that, you don't die." Elise said pointing at Adam.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Baka, If you die the line moves on!" Elise said as she hit Adam upside the head.

"Ow! It was just a question." Adam said.

"Well don't ask it again." Jacob said.

"But have you guys realized this is all so familiar." Carly said.

"Familiar how?" I asked.

"Come on, you guys. Remember, Final Destination?" Carly said.

"You really think this is like a movie." Jacob said in disbelief.

"Well she might be on to something." Elise said.

"Well in the movie, Wendy saw the visions. And there where clues that lead to there death. But, there is always a death that ends in a mystery." Carly said.

"Allison's." Adam said.

"Well it didn't really end in a mystery, but there was no clue to who or what killed her." I said.

"Gabe. You said in Kyle's death, that he was being stubborn and didn't listen right?" Carly asked.

"Well yeah but-" I tried to say but got cut off by Emily.

"That was the clue to his death, his stubbornness." Emily said.

"Right. And with Conner, you told him not to go off but he did anyways right?" Carly asked again.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well then. I'm guessing since there twins, they both share being stubborn." Elise said.

"Yes. But the thing I don't yet understand, is how come Allison died randomly." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said.

"I mean, Kyle got killed by a elephant and Conner got mauled by a bear Electrocuted." I said.

"So she died differently." Adam said.

"Normally there's a pattern of how they died in the vision. Kyle's came true but Conner was supposed to be burned and Allison was supposed to die by getting mauled." I said.

"And..." Jacob said.

"Allison wasn't supposed to die then and there, she was supposed to die later. While Conner was supposed to die today in Allison's place." I added.

"Are you saying it's mixed up?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. So unless the next person dies the way there supposed to die, I can figure out the pattern." I said.

"How do I die?" Adam asked.

"You get your head decapitated." I said.

"Fuck me." Adam said setting his head back against the wall.

"Elise, Why does death want us now anyways?" Carly asked.

"I guess because you disobeyed his wish. At least in the movie it showed that way." Elise said.

"What time is it?" Elise added.

"10 twenty-four." I said checking my phone.

"Shit, I got to go." Elise said walking to the door.

"Bye." I said quietly.

"Good luck guys." Elise said walking out the door.

"I know how we can get help to figure this out more!" Adam said a little excited.

"How?" Emily asked.

"Me and Jacob go and rent all the Final destination movies, while Carly looks it up stuff about 'real premonitions' and Gabe writes down important information." Adam said.

"That sounded really smart coming from you. Of all people." Carly said.

"Oh shut up and let's go." Adam said grabbing the car keys.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob said taking the keys.

"Why?" Adam said.

"Cause if something happens to you on the road we both might die." Jacob said.

"Oh. okay well lets go." Adam said as him and Jacob walked out the door.

"Well I'm going to take a nap on the couch." Emily said as she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

I crawled over to Carly who was now sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed looking on her laptop.

"Did this all make you think about that movie?" I asked.

"Yep." Carly said as she opened a file to type on and a research page.

"Do you really think we are all going to die?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, we are going to die sometime in life. I just hope no time soon." Carly said.

"Oh, can you wake me up when the guys get back?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Carly said setting her hands in her lap.

"Thanks." I said propping myself up by my elbows.

"Go to sleep." Carly said pushing me back down on the bed.

"Ow." I said.

"Go cry about it." Carly said.

"Maybe I will." I said pouting a little.

"Grow up and sleep or you'll fall asleep on the movie." Carly said.

"Good point." I said rolling over on my side facing away from Carly.

"Night for like...11 minutes." Carly said.

"Night." I said as I closed my eyes and as soon as it felt like I was in a deep sleep I was awoken by the sound of out room door open and close.

"Get up." Adam said shaking me.

"What!" I asked.

"Study time." Jacob said.

"Ugh fine." I said sitting up.

"Yay study time is fun." Jacob said with his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up." I said as I put the disc in.

We all sat down and started to watch the movie. I was handed a notepad and pen to write down 'notes'.

Carly was still researching about this all and stuff. The movie Opening credits started to play and the Jacob dimmed the lights down and sat back down next to Emily and we all started to watch the movie.

"Well let's 'Study'" Emily said using air quotes.


	7. Under Investigation, Dammit

**_I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION :::::::::::::::: THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT BECAUSE I STILL DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO END THESE PEOPLE SO I MADE IT QUICK AND EASY. MORE LIKE MEDIUM FUCKING HARD!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adam's PoV<em>  
><strong>

When I woke up it was around 1 in the morning, and it was raining outside. Everyone else was still sleeping so I thought I would be a good time to be alone. I put my shoes on and walked out the door. I made my way to the stairs instead of the elevators. Halfway down the stairs the lights started to flicker but it didn't really phase me so I continued down. Once I was outside I realized it was more windy than I thought, like storming. I didn't want to walk back into the hotel so I decided to walk to the store. It was a silent walk, almost too silent for my taste of noise. It, scared me. I finally got to the store after a walk of fear and grabbed a citrus green tea and a pack of gum.

"$4.64" The cashier said.

I handed him the money and grabbed my stuff, but right before I touched the door the cashier added something that frighted me even more.

"N-now you watch out son, lots of crazy redneck drivers at night. Always partying at night and driven all wild, banging there music and what-not." He said.

I nodded and walked out the door. I kept my ears clear for any sound of any kind of loud music. Then Right before I started to J-walk I heard loud music and head light blare out of nowhere.

**No Pov **

Just as the car came speeding down the road, the driver spotted Adam frozen in fear in the middle of the road a little late and swished out of the way running right into the fire hydrant sending the hydrant flying into a stop sign that the driver had obviously missed. Adam was so focused on where the stop sign had went, he didn't realize the explosion about to happen in the car that was now located in the building next to him. The car exploded and parts where sent everywhere, the hood of the car flew and cut Adam in half. Adam hadn't realized what happen until he tried to move but couldn't, and then the stop sign he had been worried about hitting him crashed and split his head in two. A scream had erupted once a person who heard everything came out and called 911.

_**Gabe's PoV**_

I woke up after having a strange feeling flush over me, it almost felt like suffocation and guilt. I looked around the room and found everyone but Adam, So I started to panic and ran into the bathroom to see if he was there. I found that his jacket and shoes where gone, so I turned on the T.V to see if the news was on.

"I'm your reporter Carmin Laferty, coming to you with new news. Here I am standing next to a tragic accident that killed the drivers and a former survivor from the New England Zoo, Adam Livingston. It says he is the 4th survivor to die, and strangely he was cut in half by the hood of the car it looks and head cut in half by a stop sign. The name of the-" The woman said but I turned off the T.V and woke up everyone in a panic.

"Hey! Wake Up Now!" I said shaking everyone.

"Mm, whaat?" Jacob said.

"Adam's dead, he...He was cut in half and his head was was cut in two. Come on we have to go!" I said putting Carly's shoes on her feet as well as my own.

"Oh, God." Carly said.

"Lets just go." I said as we all ran out the door and down the stairs outside.

We could see the lights of cop cars and a crowd of people forming around them.

"Come on!" Jacob said running faster.

We reached the cops and they just telling us to stay back and no one was allowed to come in and blah blah blah. I snuck through the cop and Jacob who where almost fighting and ran to a body that laid on the ground.

I saw Adam, or what who used to be. "Oh god, Adam." I said using my sleeve to block the smell of flesh.

"Hey!, What are you doing here?" A police man asked running up to me.

"I knew it, I knew this was going to happen." I said "We all did."

"Who did? The cop asked.

"We did, me and them." I said pointing at Jacob and them.

The cop waved Jacob and them in and told us to get in the back of the squad car.

"Great. I never thought I would be in the bad of a cop car." Carly said.

"It's fine." Levi said.

"What about Jacob and Emily?" Carly said.

"There in the car behind us, there fine." I said rubbing Carly's leg.

"I know, I'm just worried." Carly said grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Were hear, out." The police said opening the door and walking us to the investigation part of the building.

"Gabriel Johnson." A Asian man said.

I let go of Carly's hand and walked into the room.

_Ohh what a wise weave iv'ed weaved, shit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Writers block again I spent almost 5 hours staring at a blank page trying to think on how to end Adam, but he's gone so Please Please Please review and tell me if you liked it. And I was also thinking I could add in a little twist to throw off the pattern so how do you think Emily should go, kinda throw it off cuz she dies of an asthma attack so I don't really know what to have happen maybe she could drown or get hit though the chest putting a hole there anything really but Favorite this story and subscribe to me and most importantly REVIEW PLEASE! <em>**


	8. Beautiful Night

**_I__ DO_**_**N****'****T**_**_ OWN FINAL DESTINATION :::::::::::::::: I WILL TRY._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gabe's<em>_ PoV_**

I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair.

"I am Detective Shimane, but call me Detective Shima. We heard that you have contact with these people right before they die. Also, I heard some people say that you... Seen it before it happens. Is that true?" Detective Shima asked kinda forcefully.

"I had this vision at the zoo, where the first death happened." I said.

"Kyle Clow." Detective Shima said.

"Yeah, I saw him get trampled by a baby elephant then it happened. I also saw Conner get burned by grease but he ended up being mauled, and Allison was supposed to get mauled but got fried by electricity, and Adam was supposed to be decapitated but got chopped into 5 pieces." I said.

"So do you know who dies next?" Detective Shima asked.

"Uh... it went Kyle, Conner, Allison, Adam, Emily, Jacob, Levi, Ashley than Carly and me. So...Emily's next, and she's supposed to die by an asthma attack." I said.

"Is there a pattern?" Detective Shima asked.

"We think we have figured it out. Kyle died how he was supposed to but Conner didn't, so Conner was supposed to die in Allison's place while Allison died in his. So the order would have gotten mixed up but now there's two new people in the order." I said.

"And they are?" Detective Shima asked.

"Mark Rosario and Elise Corner."

"How are they in the order now?" Detective Shima asked.

"Because Mark was involved in Allison's death because he placed his drink on the machine. Elise help us figure it all out, about the order and stuff." I say messing with my fingers.

"Mm hm. I guess you gave us more answers than questions about the deaths than we expected. Will you send Carly in please." Detective Shima said writing down something then pointing to the door.

"Sure." I said getting up and walking out the door. "Shima wants you Carly." I say sitting down.

"Shima?" Carly asked.

"The Asian guy...The detective." I said clearing it out.

"Oh." Carly said getting up and walking into the room but before closing the door she looked at me.

"Meet me outside Gabe. I want to know something." Carly said then closed the door.

I was a little taken aback at how Forward her request was but I ignored it and walked outside and sat on the side-walk. It took me awhile but I realized it was raining.

"Great. Not only am I fucking wet, I look like I pissed my... Everywhere!" I thought as I stood up.

I walked back in the building and into the bathroom to try to dry my shirt at least so I won't get sick. Then a thought occurred to me: Where the hell are Levi and Ashley.

Then, another thought occurred to me: What if they...no, He couldn't even talk to the girl so there's no way he'd do THAT.

I walked back into the waiting room and grabbed my jacket, now I don't know what made me not grab it when I left the first time. I made my way back outside and saw Carly there waiting for me.

"How come your interview went faster than mine?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"You saw everything go down, and you know what's going happen next. What took you so long?" Carly asked.

"Its raining and I got wet so I went to dry off and grab my jacket. Your standing in the rain, come here." I said reaching for her hand but she swiped it away.

"Carly...you'll get sick if you stay out there. At least wear my jacket then." I said holding out my jacket for here to take but she didn't

"Carly will you talk to me?" I begged walking closer to her "Look things will get better."

"HOW! How will things get better Gabe? We lost 4 friends already, soon we are going to die!" Carly yelled turning to the street.

"No, we won't!" I yelled as I turned her around to face me. "We will get through this, because we are strong. "I said as I hugged her.

"I'm scared." she said.

"I can't change what's happened to our friends, but I can damn well make sure nothing is going to happen to us." I looked into her eyes.

"Okay." She said grabbing my hand.

"Now do you want to wear my jacket?" I asked holding it out again for her to take. This time she took it and put it on.

"You want to head back to the hotel for some rest?" I asked.

"Sure, but tell the others first." She said.

I nodded and walked back to where everyone else was.

"Guys, me and Carly are going to head back so... Come back as soon as possible." I said.

"Don't get frisky." Emily playfully teased.

"Don't worry, we had a fight so I don't think we are getting anywhere near that." I said walking backwards.

I walked back and found Carly a little ways down the street, so I jogged to catch up.

"So you just leave me like that? Even when you said you were scared." I said walking next to her.

"Sorry, I just needed to think for a minute. Also I'm not afraid of being by myself, I'm just afraid of dying." She said squeezing the jacket.

"Oh, sorry." I confessed "Since were still a little on edge you want to sleep separately?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm still a little mad." She said.

"Alright. You get bed I'll get couch or floor." I said.

"No, Sleep on the couch so you don't get sick." Carly said sincerely.

"When do you think we will be able to sleep with each other again?" I asked.

"Probably later tonight we will be in the same bed." Carly said.

I was so confused now, first she was mad then she was sad, then happy, now she's all over the place.

"Carly...are you on your period?" I asked being serious.

"Yeah." Carly said "You should know of all people."

"So that explains why you've been moody all day. Also how you where in pain yesterday." I said.

Carly nodded "Just...Try not to do anything to make me mad."

"I never try to make you mad. its" I said putting my hands in my pockets "Never mind."

"How much farther? Can we stop by the store, it's right there." Carly said pointing to the Convenience store across the street.

"Yeah sure. I'll pay." I said as we crossed the street.

The second we entered the store, Carly went straight for the female health section. She grabbed tampons, menstrual pills and some orange juice and placed it on the counter then left before the cashier got there.

I stood there waiting on Carly while also being stared at by the cashier strangely. I looked on what was on the counter then back at the cashier.

"There for my girlfriend not me, as you can see I'm a guy. She's right there." I said pointing at Carly who was getting a warming pad.

"Ah the boy friend pay deal." The cashier said. He was Arabian.

"Yeah." I said as Carly put the warming pad on the counter.

The man smiled at Carly before scanning the stuff and telling me how much it was.

"20.43" The man said.

"Jesus Carly how much was that Heating pad?" I asked her while handing the man a fifty-dollar bill.

"It was only 7.89" She said shrugging.

I nodded "29.57 is your change, have a beautiful night." The man said and handed us the bag.

I grabbed the bag and me and Carly walked out the store.

We we're quiet on the walk home, Carly had told me to go on and go to Levi's room to see what he's up to while she did something in our room. I was walking to Levi's room and heard strange grunting noises and moans. I was taken aback but I cracked the door open just enough for me to see. Now I know peaking in on you friend getting' it in but I was curious on who it was.

I almost fell inside when I saw a naked Ashley having her legs wrapped around a naked Levi's waist while he attacked her mouth with his. I quickly yet quietly closed the door. I just stood in front of the door...Shocked out of my mind.

"Holy fuck." I said to myself I walked down the hall to the elevator and up to my floor.

He did it. In like less than 3 weeks. And you think you knew the kid. Levi was in his room having fun with Ashley.

I opened the door and kinda flopped down on the couch face firs. Carly came and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So what was he up to?" She asked.

"A lot. He was having fun with Ashley." I said.

"Do I even wanna know what kind of fun you mean." Carly asked.

"Uh no, I wish I could erase it from my mind." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"That bad." Carly said almost laughing.

"I-S-Never mind It's just no." I said.

She nodded and walked to the window and smiled looking into the sky.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here and see." Carly said waving me over.

I groaned as I lifted myself up and walked over to her.

The sky was filled with glaring sparkling stars, I mean like you could almost touch them and the moon. oh god the moon. It was like never before, It was like it really lit up the world and it was so close it seemed. Somehow I just never knew how beautiful the sky was at night.

"Isn't it beautiful." Carly said as she placed her hand on the glass. "It's like you could almost touch them."

"I know, the scenery is just perfect." I said.

"If I wasn't so tired I could just stare at it all night." She said grabbing my hand "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." I said following her to the bed and laying down.

She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I stroked her hair with one hand and texted everyone else but Ashley and Levi to look in the sky.

_Wow - Emily_

_This is beautiful - Elise  
><em>

_It's cool - Jacob  
><em>

I thought about sending Mark something but changed my mind. I felt tired and out of energy to get angry again. I set my phone on the table and set my arm behind my head to prop me up. I let my eyes close as all noises fell into peace and undue silence.


End file.
